


Run, Run, Run

by ShadowRose49



Category: bts
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Developing Friendship, Family Fluff, Horror, M/M, Male Friendship, Mating, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Pansexual Character, Praise Kink, Romantic Friendship, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, alpha/beta/omega, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRose49/pseuds/ShadowRose49
Summary: Run. That's all Youngho knew at the age of 15. Born in a pack where omegas are worms being hunted by the starving birds. Where emotions are tools to be used against you at every angle. Having a one-in-hundred chance appear before him, he runs. And runs. And runs. Until he can finally find his sun.





	Run, Run, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first book on Archive of Our Own. Also my first time doing a book with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. I've been writing books on BTS, but never really published them. I'd really like constructive criticism to help improve my writing, but please no flat out hate comments. I have the major plot points mapped out, but its just getting there that may take some time. I hope you all enjoy~

Harsh growls rang out through the courtyard, that were soon followed by pitiful whines. There was a large crowd of people, around twenty-five to thirty, and in the middle of the clearing was a large and tall metal pole.

However, their main focus was an average sized black wolf that was chained to the pole. It's once beautiful black fur was mattered with grime and dust.

The chain rattled as the wolf growled at the group, lips curling in a vicious snarl. Sharp blue eyes glaring at the crowd, as if daring to make a single move. 

Although, the wolf's eyes were stuck on the above average sized red/brown colored wolf. A grin like look on the larger wolf's muzzle. Amber eyes glowing in amusement and authority.

"Oh, how precious. The little omega thinks he can stand up to me? The leading alpha?" The larger wolf taunted, lips curling into a wide smirk, before his face grew dark and a deep pressure engulfed the courtyard.

Whimpers of all kind flooded the air at the force the wolf was letting out. The scent of copper and metal filling all of the senses in the crowd.

The black wolf trembled under the pressure, but remained strong with a defiant attitude. "You're the one who is wrong!!! An alpha should be respectful of its omega. Then again, you're only the alpha because you whored you're way into the position." 

A loud and harsh snarl erupted from the larger wolf, amber eyes darkening to a deep bronze. "If anyone is whoring around its you degrading worms!!! Omegas are the worthless wolves in every pack!!! The only thing you're able to do is chores and give birth. You filthy maggots are nothing but our whores and punching bags!"

Growls of agreement waved through the crowd as all of them shifted into wolves of all different sizes. All taking a few steps menacingly towards the black wolf.

Ears bent backwards, pressed against his head. Blue eyes sweeping across the courtyard, growing weary of the snarling wolves that were getting closer and closer. The black wolf hunched its back with a fierce growl, but it quickly quieted to a whimper when the alpha came closer. 

The wolves stared each other down, before the alpha grinned. 

All the wolves tensed, before an order rang out.

"Make sure not to kill him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood was seeping into the ground, staining the dirt an orange-brown color. The wind howling, as if it was crying out to the lone wolf that was lying in a small puddle of the once warm liquid. 

The black wolf lied still. However, instead of being unconscious like previous times, icy blue eyes glowed in the darkness of night.

Shakily, the wolf stood up and noticed that the chained collar was lying on the ground beside him. Sniffing the air, the wolf noticed that there were only two guards instead of the usual five. I guess beating him made them rather tired. 

Despite being chained up, the wolf had fought back as best as he could, but was soon taken down and tossed around like a chew toy. Holding back a growl at the sight of blood on the ground, he slowly and carefully made his way to the far end of clearing that led into the dense woods. 

A noticeable limp hindered the wolf, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were set on one thing, and that was the chance for freedom. 

The wolf got a half hour away from the clearing when a vicious howl rang out. His fight or flight instincts acted out and the black wolf began running. 

Despite the wolf's black fur blending into the darkness, it didn't hide the scent of the blood cloaking his body. The sound of heavy paws behind him became louder and louder. The snarls began to surround his sides. 

Breathing heavily, adrenaline began to kick in and the wolf growled and began pumping his legs to go faster and faster.

He took a sharp corner, catching some of his pursuers off guard. The wolf internally grinned when he heard the whimpers as the wolves collided in a bush of bramble thorns. He knew this territory inside and out, so you better believe that he'll abuse that knowledge. 

"You can't run forever you worm!!"

The black wolf quickly jumped to the side, just barely avoiding the hundred pound wolf with a mouth of sharp teeth. 

However, as he went to go forward he came face-to-face with the snarling Main Beta. Yellow eyes burned into the wolf's fur.

He went to back up, but a sharp and painful pinch on his tail let him know that he was practically surrounded. 

Exhausted filled the omega's body as the adrenaline began to fade. His legs trembled, no longer able to hold the wolf's weight for much longer. 

"There's nowhere to run now runt."

The large alpha stepped in front of the surrounded wolf with a large grin. Saliva began to drop from his mouth. 

"I'll have fun tearing you apart and spreading your blood around the territory. Maybe I'll even hang your head in my room for decoration."

Expecting the omega to grovel and beg for forgiveness, the exact opposite happened. The smaller wolf howled out a loud laugh. The omega's icy blue eyes shined with what seemed like malice and excitement.

"What's so funny you mongrel?!?!"

The alpha growled, followed by snarls from the surrounding wolves just waiting for the signal to attack.

"Why don't you take a good look around before you start throwing threats around."

The alpha snarled at the coy tone and the impish grin the omega had. Taking a glance around, his eyes widened when he heard the sounding of rushing water. The filthy omega led them to the edge of the packs territory! Not to mention, the omega was just one step away from the territorial line that separated the two packs.

"What do you think you're doing?!?! "

The omega just gave a wolfish grin, "Surely you know the pack laws. When a wolf crosses into another territory with the will to leave, then their bond with their pack is broken." 

"Of course I know the law you maggot!! But don't think it'll stop me from tracking you down and showing you just how omegas should be treated!!!!"

The alpha promised with a loud snarl, teeth snapping in frustration. He watched with chained rage as the black wolf stepped over the line and their mind-like immediately broke. Neither wolf can sense each other presences anymore, nor sense each other's emotions. The larger wolf huffed and let out a loud and haunting howl that promised death.

However, the black wolf didn't care at this point. All he wanted was to get far away from his now old pack, and that's what he did. He ran with all his remaining strength and couldn't help but think, 'As long as I keep running, I'll be free.'


End file.
